


Til Permanent Death Do We Part

by orphan_account



Category: The Ultimates, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types, Ultimate Thor (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Memory Loss, Psychological Trauma, Resurrection, Sexual Humor, Some Crack, The Ultimates Time Line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of keeping Loki locked away in the room with out doors, Odin has different plans for his son as a last attempt for everyone to get through to the Lie-Smith's corrupted mind and oh how much more Loki will loath them all when he wakes to frills and lace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Permanent Death Do We Part

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, this is gonna be a long ride that I hope your all willing to put up with. Also not sure if there will be underaged stuff in it, but I just put it out there as a warning. Cause you can never be to sure nor safe. Also Thorki and BalLoTh(Balder/Loki/Thor) won't be till likely way later in the fic. Anyway, enjoy.

  
Odin held up Loki by the throat. “It’s time Loki, to end this madness of yours. Your brothers and I loved and trusted you. However I see that not even that was enough to stop this from happening.” Odin’s voice boomed well over the explosions of his falling kingdom. “Gah! Save your lecture Odin! It matters not to me and you know it.” Loki snapped and hissed in-between his struggle out of Odin’s grip. Odin was going to let the tree take Loki where he would not escape, but he seemed to have come up with something much different. Loki could see it reflected in his eyes.   
  
“What are you plotting Odin? Or are you so old now that you just simply forgot where you where?” Loki cackled like a twisted crow that was so far gone in its own madness that it cared for nothing. “No.” Spoke Odin as Loki felt his body shaking and his wind pipe swelling, cutting off all oxygen to his lungs. Loki struggled to breathe and clawed at Odin’s arm, leaving scratches in attempt to make Odin stop what he was doing. “I… Have different plans for you Loki and I hope with this opportunity, you fix yourself and learn so much more than what knowledge you have.” Odin’s voice sounded like a mere echo in Loki’s mind as it became white with all of its nothingness. As Loki went limp Odin ripped out a glowing green orb from Loki’s chest with his free hand.   
  
The orb pulsed hard, glowing brightly before dulling back down. Odin let go of Loki’s neck, but caught him and set him down to the ground and allowed the tree to take Loki’s lifeless body into it. “Take good care of him.” He patted the tree before standing straight back up. He held the orb up and looked at for a moment. “Now be good to your brothers and learn my son.” Odin whispered and closed his eyes, sending the orb to Midgard. 

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been at least several years since Loki had sent an attack on Asgard and since Balder had woken remembering who he really was. It took Balder a while to adjust to the Midgardian way of life as Donald Blake, but he grew accustomed to the oddness and constant rushing of life. Balder continued on in his mortal life wondering why Odin would have wanted him reborn, and if he had been the only one. He had spent adolescence following simple instincts, and it had yet to fail him. These same instincts (and a raven cawing at him) were what showed him that it was his destiny as Mr. Blake to become someone who dealt with the troubles of the mind; a psychologist.

 

Today, Dr. Donald Blake sat in his office with a particular patient, one whom he called Loli since she didn’t like to be called by her full name. She was a sweet little girl, even if at times she made him frustrated.

 

Lolita Evenns, 8 years old, born to a rich family of three with severe Anterograde Amnesia and suffered mild to severe anxiety attacks. Her problems were a terrible shame for someone so young and sweet as Loli to have to go through such things. Since they were so severe, she couldn't go to school and meet people, let alone have friends, since everyone her age and some older would get mad at her for not being able to remember their names or forget half way through their discussions. And there was also the possibility she’d get picked on all the time. To her parents that just didn’t seem like a great idea, and it wasn’t something he’d recommend. So really Donald Blake was Loli’s only friend. The little girl seemed fine with having hardly any friends though, and he recalled that just the other day she had mentioned she felt far superior to the other kids in her town because they would always cry over stupid things and that they learned about useless things at school. She likely would have carried on, but she forgot what she was talking about in the first place. With that kind of knowledge that Loli had even if just temporary, Balder saw great potential in her and gave her much deserved respect. He would have also considered her as his equal if it wasn't for her age and mental difficulties.  
  
However, Balder found it weird and kind of ironic that her parents dressed her up in brightly coloured Lolita clothing. The colours just didn’t go right with Loli’s porcelain white skin and black hair, but it made Loli feel important and special so he never brought the topic up to the table.

 

“Loli.” Balder called out to her pulling her attention away from the pom-poms attached to her cupcake, cookie, and pudding patterned dress. “Yes Bake?” Loli looked up at Balder with her light grey eyes, and he hid a wince at the nickname. She had come up with it after claiming it too much work to add in the “L”, not that it bothered Balder. Much. “Do you remember what you did before you went to sleep last night?” he never brought out a pen and paper since it seemed to bother her to the point of glaring at the person whenever someone started writing down her words. 

 

“Um…. I was… Ohhh yeahhh! I brushed my teeth like mamma has me do every night before I go to sleep!” Loli’s eyes sparkled with joy. She always loved talking about her mother, not so much her father; but her mother was the sweetest and gentlest being on Earth, if Loli's words were to be completely believed.  
  
Balder soundlessly tapped a finger against his arm chair. Mrs. Evenns had pulled Balder aside before the session and informed him worriedly that she had found Loli curled up in a corner of her room crying and screaming bloody murder, telling the walls to shut up and to leave her alone the night before. So loudly, she recounted tearfully, that their elderly neighbors had called the police thinking they were killing the poor child.

 

His cell phone interrupted them before Balder could continue his line of questioning. Curse the damn thing, he thought he'd turned it off.

 

“I’m so sorry Loli I have to take this call.” Balder apologized to the small girl. “No, no it’s okay Bake.” She flashed a sweet smile at him. Balder still felt stirrings of guilt in his chest, but quickly moved out into the hallway just outside his office and shut the door behind him to answer the phone. “Hello, Dr. Donald Blake speaking.”

  
“ _Doctor Blake, I’m Brian Barddock from E.D.I at the institution where we are keeping your patient Thorlief Golmen_.” 

 

“...yes?” Balder sighed into the phone, rather confused with the whole situation that was going on in the background, hearing faint explosions and screams, but maybe it was a better idea not to question. He had an inkling what might be, Thor's reputation in Asgard and all else...

 

“ _We need you to come in. He’s losing it and we can’t keep him calm we need someone to reason with him_.” Brian sounded panicked and out of breath, soft, background footsteps as if running.

 

Balder bit his thumb nail. On the one hand, depending on Thor's state, besting him in a brawl or out-running him might not work. He hadn't been called the strongest Asgardian for nothing. On the other, baiting or tranquilizing him might leave him groggy enough to not work through more memories. (He still doubted if tasers truly worked on Thor, anyway) He removed his thumb nail from his mouth to talk. “Brian, have you tried sedating him?” Balder asked, tapping the wall behind himself. 

 

“ _Yes, but he moves too quickly for us to get him with a dart_ ,” Brian spoke over another loud boom of an explosion.

 

“Then someone is going to have to risk their life trying to jab him in the arm or neck with the dart.” Balder sighed, pressing his palm to his forehead. It wouldn't be easy for them to get their hands on an enraged Thorlief. The last time Balder went to the facility, Thorlief was almost in a complete, blind rage. Even he couldn't figure out why that was. Balder interrupted the man's protest before it could form. “I'll be there as soon as I can, try to hold him until then,” and he hung up on Brian without a second of doubt.

 

They would get the job done, or else the whole city close by their institution would be endangered; and that was something no one wanted to risk.  
  
Balder walked back into his office to see that Loli was reading some of his university psychology books. “What are you doing, Loli?” he stuffed his cellphone back into his coat pocket and walked closer as she turned her attention away from the book to smiled up at Balder.

 

“Reading of course, silly~” She giggled and closed the book back up.

 

Balder smiled gently, but let it fall with a sigh. “Loli, I'm sorry, but I've been called somewhere else, one of my other clients is in really big trouble, okay?” Balder patted Loli on the head and took the books Loli had swiped from the shelves. How did she even manage to get them?

 

“Okay Bake! Make sure this other client gets better too!” She giggled before running out the opened door. Balder cursed silently, he'd forgotten to close the door behind himself; Loli would never leave a room if the door was not open. At least the entrance door was closed because of the cold outside. He tucked some of his papers in a suitcase, then hurried downstairs to inform his secretary where he was going and why. He gave one last final wave to Loli who was watching him intensely.

 

Balder tossed the suitcase on the passenger's seat and started the car, but then realized he'd forgotten documents he would need for Thorlief. Sighing, he left the car warming, and returned swiftly into the building, found said documents he needed hidden in his desk and arranged them into a spare folder to take back down. The cold bit at his ears as he entered his car, and he shook himself, rubbing his hands to warm them. Asgard had never gotten quite this cold... He grabbed the suitcase from the passenger’s seat beside him, stuffing the folder inside, and noted a piece of fluff from Loli's pom-poms. She'd likely had peeked into his case out of curiosity, and he made a mental reminder to talk to her about poking into things that weren't hers. Terrible habits.

 

He closed the case and put it back on the seat before he buckled up and drove off to the institution where Thorlief was... _waiting_ for him.

 


End file.
